


Fools Lying in Wrinkled Sheets

by rulerofthepotatoes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e12 #TeamLucifer, F/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Maze and Amenadiel and their thoughts and feelings on their interactions in 1x12





	1. Amenadiel

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much of the show after the first season yet, but I really liked the Maze/Amenadiel scenes in the #TeamLucifer episode so I decided to write a short fic about them.
> 
> This is set during 1x12 but occurs before Lucifer and Amenadiel's fight at the end of the episode.

He knew it was wrong, an angel and a demon sleeping together, but somehow things had spun out of his control and it had almost started to feel _right_. 

It had happened all so quickly, but between her giving him information on his brother, to having a drink with him, to them having sex in a parked car in an empty parking lot, he had started to enjoy being with the demon. With Mazikeen. 

Despite his anger at himself for his failings, he was still pleased to see her when she visited him in his hotel room. 

She was right, he was lucky to be with her, she was admittedly very beautiful, brilliantly bold, and more importantly she was understanding. She knew why he couldn’t leave, that he had failed and needed to fix things, that he had a job to do. 

He should have known though that it was all a lie. Even before he woke up to her hovering next to him with her blade drawn, he should have known. 

He felt some part of himself fracture, though he did not know what it was. He did not understand why it hurt him to push himself away and turn from her as she said his name. Perhaps the hurt was a part of his punishment for his failures. 

He flew away before he could hear her lies and excuses. She was a demon, just doing what she was told. 

It would not happen again, but still, he should have known. 

Hindsight did not make him feel better, but that mattered little. He had a brother to find. He and Lucifer needed to talk.


	2. Mazikeen

Interacting with the angel had started out as a way to get her and Lucifer home; she would just give him some information about this and that so he might be able to find a way to get Lucifer to go back to Hell and that would be that. 

But then Lucifer had found out and she needed to fix it to get back into his good graces, to go back to how things were before.

Sex had always worked for her in the past and though she’d never tried it on an angel, she knew it would work for her with this too. And it did work, in the back of a fogged up car with no one else around.

She hadn’t expected him to tell the story about the goat though, or that the angel would drink the bottle of wine with her, and she hadn’t really expected the sex to be as good as it was either. 

Mostly though, she didn’t expect to start feeling _ things _ while lying in bed next to the angel_. _ Things she couldn’t quite name, things that made her think that she maybe didn’t really want to kill Amenadiel. 

But it was too late, and before she could put the blade away and lie back down, he had already grabbed her arm and pushed her away from him. He had looked almost heartbroken when he turned from her, and before she could do more than say his name, he had already flown away. 

She slumped in the bed in exhaustion. Things hadn’t gone how she had expected them to. She was tired of it and almost wished everything was as simple as it was in Hell. 

But it wasn’t. And she _ was _ beyond tired of it all. She needed to go back to Lux. She had some idiots to yell at, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit difficult getting their characterizations right, and I'm not quite sure if I did the best job of it, but I definitely had fun writing this, so I hope it's alright. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
